


25 Days of Snowy Fluff

by HaregiSakura



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaregiSakura/pseuds/HaregiSakura
Summary: December Fluff prompt by the user u/fifasux74321 on the r/magiarecord subreddit.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Ayano Rika/Isuzu Ren, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Handholding

**Author's Note:**

> The first one is the MagiReco MadoHomu!

“Homura!” Madoka shouted while she ran towards Homura.

“Madoka–” Homura was suddenly glomped by Madoka, taking Homura by surprise. 

“Uwaah!” Homura squealed as the two of them fell down on the grass.

They lay down on the grass as an awkward silence develops.

“Sorry Homura, I was just excited to see you again.” Madoka sat up, scratched the back of her head and chuckled.

Homura smiled, happy that she no longer has to worry about her and Madoka’s safety. She takes Madoka’s right hand and cups it with her two hands.

Madoka’s eyes widened before putting her left hand on Homura’s hands and smiling.

Homura smiled and rolled out on the grass, staring up at the twilight. 

“Madoka, I want to say something.” Homura closed her eyes as she gathered up courage and silently prayed.

“I’m all ears, Homura.” Madoka rolled onto her stomach beside Homura.

“I… I want everything to stay the way it is right now. I love you.” Homura looked at Madoka whose face had a smile on it.

“Me too, Homura. I want everything to stay this way. I love you too, give me your hand, please.” She laid beside Homura and took her hand, face flushed red.

Homura’s face flushed a deep red, and firmly grasped Madoka’s hand. 

“Homura, look. It’s a snowflake!” Madoka’s other hand was held up and Homura looked up at the sky amazed as tiny white powder began to pour from the sky, peppering the two in white and reflecting sunset’s twilight complexion.

Homura smiled contented with her life as it is, and evacuated with Madoka to her apartment.


	2. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RikaRen!

“Rika-chan” Ren whispered.

“Yes, Ren-chan?” Rika tightened her grip on Ren’s arm, closing the space between the two.

“I… know you already know…” Ren paused for a brief moment. 

“But I just… wanted to say… I love you.” 

“Of course, Ren. I love you too.” 

Rika leans in, and the girls’ lips touch.

The Christmas tree lit up the girls, shining in a mirage of colors. As the sky darkens, the brighter the towering tree gets. 

“You’re my dream, Ren-chan.” Rika smiled and hugged Ren.

“You… lit up my world, Ren-chan…

Like the north star… you guided me through life…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know if this fits, but I think it should? Also, I'll make them drabbles now, so yeah!


	3. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KyouSaya!

“Kyoko! Get back here!” Sayaka growls.

“Heh, catch me if ya can!” Kyoko dashed towards the bedroom.

“You cheater!” Sayaka caught up, but Kyoko already laid in bed.

“I won, I get to be the big spoon.” Kyoko smirked as she patted the empty spot beside her.

Sayaka flopped onto the bed and looked away from Kyoko, irked from the cheating.

“You only won because you had a head start.” Sayaka huffed.

“More like ya went slow on purpose.” 

“Hmph!” 

Kyoko hugged Sayaka from behind, pressing her chest against her back. 

Sayaka clicked her tongue, but soon fell asleep, contented.


	4. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AliKari!

“Karin, le tue guance sono diventate più paffute…” Alina stood in front of Karin, pinching her cheeks.

“A-Alina shenpai– kuh!” Alina smirked as Karin shook her hands off, massaging them to reduce the redness.

“Ah, I just love it when your face is flushed like that…” Giggling to herself, Alina crossed her arms in front of her.

“Se-senpai…” Softly, Karin looked away as her face flushed a darker red.

Alina sighed, leaning down in front of Karin.

“Sei divertente da prendere in giro, Karin. Un giorno faremo una bella coppia.” 

Alina cupped her face, gazing smugly at a flushed Karin.


	5. Body Swapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KaeRena Comedy!

“Rena-chan!” Kaede cried out.

“Wha-What the hell!” Rena, too, cried out.

Or at least the consciousness of the person did.

“Man, what the hell kind of food did Mitama convince you two to eat, huh?” Momoko scratched her head, eyes focused on the two. She glanced over at Mitama whose demeanor was awfully innocent.

“I-It was New Year's food and I can’t reject that! It didn’t even smell suspicious!” Rena scrunched up her face.

“Re-Rena-chan!” Kaede cried.

Rena crossed her arms freely, eyes widening noticing the lack of obstruction.

“Well… at least I have Rena-chan’s big boobs for the day…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one bugged me a hell lot, but I managed to make a fun one.


	6. Beach Outings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time I tried it out using words only.

“Iroha!”

“Yachiyo…” 

“I never thought that that swimming tube of yours would slip off.”

“I’m glad you’re here, Yachiyo.”

“Let me carry you to the mat—

There we go.”

“Irohaaaaaa! Are you okay?!”

“Yeah, yeah!”

“...Iroha, I’m glad you’re safe…!”

“Yeah! Oh yeah, try out the new Banbanzai Dessert Special—

With bananas, strawberries and some Sweet and Salty Umi jui–”

“Umm, thanks, Tsuruno…”

“Hello girls~ Care to have a taste of my nori flavored shaved ice~?”

“U-Um…”

“Not right now, Mitama. Iroha needs to rest.”

“Oh my… Well, take care~”

“Anywaaaaayyysss~! Sana, Felicia, let’s go swim!”

“Let’s go!”

“Take care…”


	7. Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurako and Ryo

“Sakurako congratulations! Your newspaper section became a big hit.” Ryo handed Sakurako a piece of paper.

“| ‘That girl has some screws loose, but she’s a total genius!’, ‘Her intelligence is astounding. I want to talk with her in the future.’... |” Sakurako read off the piece of paper.

“Let’s go to the prettiest places here in Kamihama. It’s my treat, considering you don’t exactly have any money.” Ryo grabbed Sakurako by the wrist, much to Sakurako’s surprise.

“| Is this… what shock feels like? |” 

“Well, feels refreshing, right? Anyhow, let’s go before it gets late!”

Ryo started to run, dragging along Sakurako.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've done something completely wrong with this one.


	8. Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ma! Gi! RePo! Did you say it along with me?

“Yachiyo-san… What the hell?!” Iroha-chan shouted, seeing Yachiyo-san with Felicia-chan biting a canister of milk.

“This little freeloader won’t get off the milk she owes me!” Yachiyo-san tries to pull off Felicia-chan, but to no avail Felicia-chan clings on.

“Ya-Yachiyo-san… That’s lewd.” Sana-chan appears in front of Yachiyo-san.

“Whatever, pull her off the canister!” 

“Hggg, rawrrrarrRAAA!” Felicia-chan bites harder into the canister, denting it with her humongous teeth.

“I-I’ll help, Yachiyo-san!”

“Me.. too!”

Iroha-chan held onto Yachiyo-san’s waist and began pulling, while Sana-chan pulled Felicia-chan’s legs.

“Yaaagh!”

The canister was flung, its white contents spilling onto the now exhausted girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted something more... humorous.


End file.
